What Hurts the Most
by Bubblelina15
Summary: My first Songfic Ever! It's Rascal Flatts and/or Cascada's What Hurts the Most! Read and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, I'd love to see your feedback. Wenlivia! I might add another chapter or two, but I'm marking it as complete for now.


What Hurts the Most

**Summary: A Wenlivia Songfic. It's a song by Rascal Flatts and there is another version by Cascada. But, the lyrics are both the same. I don't want to give away too much. So, just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song **_**What Hurts the Most**_**, Rascal Flatts, or Cascada. I don't own Lemonade Mouth either. I only own my OC Mia and the plot.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then to just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But, that's not what gets me_

Olivia lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, letting the sound of the pounding rain on the roof fill her ears. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was a photo of her and the rest of the band. They were all on Stella's couch. Charlie and Wen were sitting on the arm rests, while the girls were squeezed together in the middle. Mo was seated closest to Charlie, Stella was in the middle, and Olivia was in between Stella and Wen. They all had their arms around each other, smiling. Olivia's eyes flickered over the photo from left to right until her eyes settled on the last figure…Wen. Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears and looked as one by one, they fell on her pillow.

The next day, Olivia walked into school with her eyes red-rimmed and puffy from crying the night before. She twisted the dial on her locker, opened it, and grabbed some books which she stuffed into her bag.

Mo and Stella came up behind her.

"Hey Liv!" Mo exclaimed.

Olivia turned around, startled. She ducked her head trying to hide her face.

"Oh hey," she said, in as normal of a voice as she could.

"So, what's up?" Stella asked.

"Um, school?" Olivia answered. But, in the middle of her response, Stella had gotten a glimpse of Olivia's face.

"Woah, Olivia, what happened?" Stella asked.

"What's wrong?" Mo questioned Stella from the side.

"Olivia's eyes, look," Stella replied. Mo came up to where Stella was standing and tried to look at Olivia's face. Mo looked and put her arm around Olivia.

"Olivia, have you been crying?" Mo asked, anxiously.

"No," Olivia croaked, and then she cleared her throat, "No. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm tired, that's all. Anyways, I've got to get to class. I have a history test."

Olivia hurried away from her friends.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Olivia sat in the music room during her free period waiting for the rest of her band mates to come in. The school had conveniently given them all the same free period so that they would have time to practice. Her songbook was taken out on the table, and she was writing something on a small piece of paper when Wen walked in. Seeing him, she hastily closed her songbook and let it fall to the floor.

"Hey, Olive," Wen came over and gave her a hug.

"Hey Wen," Olivia replied softly, looking up at him.

Wen dropped his bag in the seat beside Olivia, pulled out his songbook, and headed over to the piano and began playing a slow, almost sad sounding melody. At least, that's what it sounded like to Olivia.

Lyrics filled Olivia's head, but she restrained herself from singing them. The entire band knew that pretty much all of Olivia's lyrics came from her heart and showed her true emotions and feelings. She didn't want to sing and have Wen realize how she truly felt. It was too late for that.

Mo, Charlie, and Stella soon walked in.

"Sup guys!" Stella said, walking over to her guitar.

The melody abruptly ended as Wen raised his hand in greeting. He moved back over to Olivia to drop his songbook on the floor near his bag before returning to the piano. Olivia rose slowly from her seat to join him and the rest of her bandmates so they could begin practice.

Near the end of rehearsal, a slimbrunette walked in, her hair in a simplebraid. She was wearing a slim fitting blue T-shirt accentuating her curves, a white jean miniskirt, and black flip-flops.

"Mia!" Wen exclaimed.

"Hey Wen," she smiled and waved.

"Guys, I got to go," Wen told the others.

"Have fun!" Stella waggled her eyebrows and Mo snorted with laughter.

Wen stuck his tongue out at them, grabbed his bag and songbook off the floor, and left with Mia, giving one last wave goodbye.

Olivia watched them leave the room, feeling worse than before.

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Olivia remembered clearly the day she found out about…her. Up until that point, Olivia really felt that her life was turning around. The band had really helped her fell happy, something she'd been trying to get to ever since her mother died and ever since her father gotten in jail.

**Flashback**

Olivia smiled when she saw Wen approaching.

"Hey!" Wen exclaimed.

"Hey Wen!" Olivia replied. She felt her heart swell and the rush of butterflies that she always felt whenever he was around.

"So, I wrote a new song last night," Olivia began.

"That's great, Liv! We can work on it after school."

"Oh and…" Olivia was interrupted when a girl tapped Wen on the shoulder.

"Hey," The girl came to Wen's side, and slipped her hand into his.

Olivia could slowly feel her happiness begin to drain.

"Oh, Olivia. I'd like you to meet Mia, my girlfriend."

And, the happiness was gone.

**End Flashback**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But, I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Olivia sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. It was as if everywhere she looked there was always Wen and Mia. There was no escaping it and it was as if she had an endless heartache, getting worse every time she saw them.

Olivia sat down at the lunch table. She was soon joined by Mo and Charlie, and Stella and Ray. Ever since Wen had gotten a girlfriend, he hardly ever sat with them anymore. It seemed to Olivia that Mia was awfully clingy and always seemed to want alone time with Wen.

Although Mo and Charlie and Stella and Ray were not very couple-y couples, she still felt very much alone. Olivia forced a smile and a happy greeting and the five ate lunch. All through lunch, Olivia thought. What if instead of dancing around her feelings like she did, she told him how she felt? Why didn't she tell him she loved him instead of keeping it inside? Maybe if she told him she wouldn't be this upset and full of regret. She'd have him and the thought of that made her heart flutter…until she remembered that she didn't.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_(Much to say)_

_And watching you walk away_

Olivia couldn't stop replaying the scene in her mind where everything was changed. She had so many chances to change this fate. For example, like the time he came over when Nancy died.

Olivia sat on the log under the tree in her backyard staring at her hands, letting the tears fall. Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps crunching on the leaves in the grass. She looked up and her eyes met Wen's. Although she was very upset about Nancy dying, Wen made everything feel better and she smiled through the tears.

"You came," she said softly.

"Of course," he replied, sitting down next to her.

Wen sat quietly knowing that's what Olivia needed. Suddenly, Olivia was overcome with emotion, and began sobbing. Wen put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She began to sob into his chest. He stroked her hair, consoling her.

Olivia had never felt so grateful to have Wen in her life than she had right then. She wanted to tell him, but after hiding and being hurt several times in her life already, she wasn't ready to give up her feelings just yet. But, now it seemed that was the wrong choice to make.

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

Olivia, later that night, went to bed with the last of the images of Wen and Mia filling her mind. And, she fell asleep wishing that she had just said those three words to Wen.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_(To say)_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been _

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Wen sat down at his desk and opened his bag to take out his songbook. But, he found Olivia's songbook instead. He must have picked up hers when he grabbed his stuff to meet Mia at the door. Curious, he opened it and a small piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and it read:

"Wen, I love you."

**Yay, my first songfic ever! I hope you enjoyed it! I really like this song; it's been stuck in my head. I'm in an a cappella group at school and we're singing it this week. If I can, I might add another chapter to see what happens with the whole Mia, Wen, and Olivia thing now that he's found the note. But, it depends if I can find a song that fits. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or just put it in your review! Anyways, read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**

**P.S. I have a website now for Lemonade Mouth! It's www. lemonade mouth love .weebly .com. (Take out the spaces) And, you should check it out! And please comment in the blog and answer the questions from the Questions/Surveys section. And, don't forget to highlight your cursor over the more page because there is more! And, I have another website, too. But, it's for random things. But, right now it's Lemonade Mouth themed. That one is www. so randomness land .weebly .com (Take out the spaces) Check them out if you can!**


End file.
